


Sound

by tajador



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Phone Sex, but it's soft, but not too dirty because they are classy(?) boys, so i guess it's more like, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: A late-night study session ends on a spicy note as Jade takes his chances.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jade Leech
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Sound

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after [Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233802) and refers to its events, but reading isn't necessary. enjoy :)

"...which is why you cannot dispel charms, curses or a salve's effects with the same spell, as it goes against the very nature of the incantation."

"Got it! Aaand... That's the last page for today!" Kalim's cheerful voice brings a smile to Jade's face, the sound of his textbook slamming shut reaching through the phone. "Thanks Jade, seriously! You're a huge help!"

"Of course. I'm sorry I couldn't be by your side." Jade lowers his desk light to a faint gleam before moving to his bed, placing his phone by his pillow before lying down.

"Nah, Azul was keeping you busy until late, huh? No worries!" There's shuffling and rustling sounds, Kalim moving around in his room as well. "This is fun too!"

"Surely he or Riddle could have been of more help." Or Jamil, who had been equalizing their test scores as of late, but. "Why ask me?"

"Huh? Well..." Kalim laughs nervously.  _ Oh...? _ "Just trying to not bother the same people too often, you know? And you'd tell me if you didn't want to help, right?"

"Perhaps I would." Jade hums the half-truth, knowing it would always be a pleasure to talk to the little scion, whether to help or to tease him. "But I will not take the blame if your grades remain unimpressive."

"As long as I pass..." Kalim sighs into the phone, inciting a snide chuckle out of Jade. "Hey, Jade?"

"Yes?"

"I really like your voice." Oh. Oh my. A rictus spreads across Jade's face, Kalim's words spontaneously turning his insides upside down.

"Is that so?" Jade barely croaks out his response. He's calm. Definitely.

"I could listen to you analyzing magic all day long and never get tired! Oh, oh! You should record yourself reading our textbooks out loud or something! Yeah!" Kalim sounds genuinely excited, as if he hadn't just given Jade a pseudo-heart attack.

"I shall make sure to share your idea with Azul." Jade sniggers to himself. "We could always make a profit out of it."

"Sounds good! I'll buy everything! Twice!" He can hear Kalim's smile in his voice, and smiles in turn. "But seriously! I could probably fall asleep listening to you. Wait! I mean that in a good way!"

"You're too kind." Jade lies on his side to look at his phone. "Should I sing you the lullabies I used to sing for Floyd?"

"I'd love that! Wait, I can't go to sleep, haven't brushed my teeth yet..." Kalim takes the joke at face value, always such an amusing one.

"Another time, then." Jade wonders if he should find a topic of conversation, not ready to hang up quite yet.

"Hey, Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Well. Jade had always enjoyed Kalim's straight-to-business approach, but this one hits him in the gut much too harshly.

"You know, when I was helping you with the ballroom choreography? Remember?" Oh that dear Kalim. Jade was nowhere near ever forgetting that moment, pressing the tip of a finger to his lower lips as he recalls the little human's taste. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to! I just thought I'd go ahead and ask! Of course I don't think it was bad, so don't worry!"

"Kalim-san."

"Yeah?"

"Were we together at this moment, I would kiss you again to quiet you down."

"Heh... Hehehe... I see..."

Seconds of silence settle between them, Kalim's shy laugh the last thing Jade hears aside from their matching intakes of breath. Interesting. He wonders what else he could say, how far he could go...

It was easier like this, images and memories of Kalim clear in his mind without actually having to face him in all of his light and smiles and the flames in his eyes, burning, always.

"What are you wearing?" Jade brings his palm to his face before he even finishes speaking such a cliché, embarrassed, but also... Yeah, he does want to know.

"What? Um," Kalim sounds surprised, as if he too had been caught in his own thoughts. "Just my nightwear. A sleeveless top, and... Well, my underwear!"

"Oh? Boxers or brief?" This time Jade snickers, fangs bared, knowing Kalim would openly take the bait.

"Briefs! But they're just plain white!"

Ah. So easy for wetness to stain, to see through...

"Kalim-san wearing plain clothes? How unheard of."

"They're made out of mulberry silk! And the band is embroidered with gold threads!"

"...That's what I thought." Jade presses the back of his hand to his lips as he chuckles again. "Would you like it if I touched them?"

"The embroidery? Sure!" Kalim's enthusiastic answer riles Jade up further.

"I could touch the gold threads... But only to follow the line of your seams, my finger stroking down the middle of your briefs..." Jade has to remember to breathe air into his magicked lungs between sentences. "They're tight against you, aren't they?"

"They kinda are, yeah."

"Do you want to touch yourself?"

"Uh... Not while on the phone? Hahaha..."

"Why not?" Jade's cheeks are strained from how wide he was smiling. "I want to hear your voice."

"Jade..." Oh don't say his name with such a voice. It's too late to cross the mirror chambers and make Kalim his... "I wouldn't mind if you were here! It's just. Haha... I don't know..."

_ You wouldn't...?!?? _

"Well, how about imagining that I'm by your side, then?" Jade feels his little fish heart palpitate in all of his boldness. "In your bed?"

Kalim chuckles before letting more silence fill the space between them, his breaths still regular but getting louder in the phone, somewhat...

"I would love pushing your top up..." Jade grabs his phone to raise its volume. "So I could look at your beautiful stomach—"

"Thanks! But we've already had gym classes together, right? You can just look while we're changing or showering!"

"I will gladly take you up on that offer, then." Jade still hasn't stopped smiling — What a pleasant game. "But I would like to touch you. I know of your hands and face, but what of the elegance of your neck, the curve of your hips, the softness of your thighs..."

He wonders if he imagines the sound of rustling bedsheets in his ears... It seems Kalim truly enjoys his voice as much as he claims to.

"Where would you like me to touch you, Kalim-san?" The tip of Jade's claws tremble in anticipation of a response.

A soft laugh as Kalim thinks of an answer, and then... "I'd really like having you between my legs."

Oh my. Seems he's going with the flow now...

"It would be my pleasure. How delicious you must be to bite into..." Oops. His instincts might be getting the better of him. "Your thighs so tender under my teeth."

"I do like your teeth! It's cute when you smile with them showing." Kalim truly had a gift for destabilizing his suitors.

On the topic of destabilization... Jade's phone warns him of a second incoming call, Floyd's name appearing on his screen. Dear brother... Now is not the time. Hopefully he would simply think Jade asleep if he sends him to voicemail... Back to Kalim.

"I would bare them for you, then. As I would enjoy baring you of your tight little briefs, squeezing your naked backside..."

"Oh! Just a second, Jade!" He hears Kalim hurriedly move around, sounds hinting to bed sheets and clothing alike being moved around... "Floyd's calling me! I'll call you back later, okay?"

Jade doesn't even have time to understand what's happening that his call gets dropped and Floyd barges into his room, holding his own phone to his ear.

"Little sea otter ♡ Yeah〜 It's me! You were having a fun conversation with Jade, huh? Mhm〜 I did! I could hear allll of it ♡ Yeah!" 

Jade wants to either a) bury himself under his blankets, or b) jump out of his window and into the ocean — But he is instead left motionless, stunned, a dopey smile on his face as he watches Floyd waltz into his room, enthusiastically conversing with Kalim while grinning towards Jade.

"Mhm ♡ Keeping me awake like that! Isn't Jade sooo mean? I want to play with our otter, too〜 You'd like that, hm? Yeah! Of course ♡"

This is certainly not the way Jade expected his evening to end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D and thank you to the sweet people who always encourage my writing with lovely comments & fun requests, such as this ♡ my twst twitter is [@mrromrro](https://twitter.com/mrromrro)!


End file.
